


Battle

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [14]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: Well I am a sith lord and a decepticon all in one and I am a very powerful being in this dream of mine. All of you guys whom are on this website should know that I am a spiritual theistic Satanist already. This is a dream where I have to defend myself from my enemies.





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Satan’s/Lucifer’s army is 10x bigger than Jesus christ’s/gods army. That is everybody’s lesson for today.

I find myself somewhere I don’t know and I’m simply minding my own self when all of a sudden I hear this horrible screaming. I turn around and there is my mother running fast towards me screaming her head off at me. Apparently I realize that she is imploring me to become exactly what she is which is a Christian and a Jedi and a autobot. So with fiery anger and hatred in my heart I force push her well away from me. She comes running back at me again and I simply force push her away from me again. Over and over and over do we two do this until I am screaming back at her about how I am much more powerful than she and the beings she is sided with will ever be and by then sith lightening is shooting out of my hands at her. 

Finally she simply gives up and walks away crying her head off while I’m simply standing there burning with hatred at the side she is on. 

A while later I meet up with every single Sith Lord, decepticon, and Satanist there ever was and will be and we all somehow storm into my tiny house. We all come face to face with every single Christian, Jedi, and autobot there ever was and will be and a gigantic war ensues. 

We sith, decepticons, and satanists win the gigantic war and I become the second most powerful being there besides Darth Sidious and Megatron and Lapis-Lazuri.

Then sidious and I walk off into another room in my house and I ask him, “what will happen to my mother?” He then answers me, “she is dead. she never came back here. she died from a broken heart.” We two then start cackling with laughter.


End file.
